Steam
by Microcosm
Summary: Different events at the hotsprings. Fuuka's POV mostly. AkiMina. Oneshot


Extremely short oneshot based on the hotspring scene.

Pairing: AkihikoxMinato

Fuuka's POV

There were a lot of things that Fuuka knew about Minato. For instance, he was a perfectly good cook—unlike her—and he was just as good at testing—just like her. They had become friends, or had some semblence of friendship, and although she was sure Minato didn't know it, she had developed a crush on him. Afterall, he seemed to be constantly unaware of his surroundings and she was sure by the way he backed up from her when she brought him food, that he thought she would kill him.

Her slight attraction to Minato riddled the class trip with ups and downs, sure Minato was there with her—like at the dorm—sure, he talked to her once in awhile—per usual, but he often disappeared without anyone's knowing.

Of course, this lead her to spend more time with the girls, including being invited to take a bath with Mitsuru, Yukari, and Aegis. They were having their fun, talking, enjoying each others' company, but she couldn't get rid of that feeling as though they weren't alone. "… Ahh… I think someone's over there…"

"Oh? You heard something?" Mitsuru looked at her in concern.

"Uhm… Yes…"

"Oh! I'll go look with you Fuuka-chan." Yukari stood up, holding out a hand to her.

Fuuka's tentative steps in the knee-depth water sounded out through the area followed by Mitsuru and Yukari's with soft swishes. At first she was sure the steam had gotten to her head, she turned the corner and glowed bright red as her mind went on a lock down. Minato was underneath Akihiko-senpai, engaged in an all out liplock--and suddenly everything made perfect sense. Especially why he never had a constant girlfriend. She managed to turn a deeper red when she noticed their towels were barely clinging to their waists. Still, there was something so enchanting about this that she couldn't move, not even when Akihiko disengaged their lips to trail his down Minato's pale neck.

"S…en…p…ai…" That breathy moan finally snapped someone out of their stupor.

"A…ahem…" She assumed it was Mitsuru, because only Mitsuru could hold her composure in this situation. The two bodies in front of them froze and looked up at them in shock, then embarassment as they hurried to disentangle their bodies, towels flying back up around their waists in a matter of seconds. Blue-gray, and equally as gray eyes looked away from them and each other although their hands were tightly grasping each other.

"…Err… I guess the times changed… Sorry," mumbled Akihiko, his face scarlet. It was subtle, Minato slightly shifted his weight, allowing him to be closer to Akihiko, the older boy too caught up in embarassment to really notice.

"… Akihiko…" Mitsuru sounded just as embarassed to have witnessed their actions. "… Just… We'll leave… let us not… interrupt your… activities…" And they turned and left, leaving Fuuka to trail behind them, and looking back she saw the two staring after them, looking relatively relieved.

"Ah, was there someone there?" Aegis brought her attention back to the others.

"Oh… No, I must have been imagining things, come on Aegis, let's go get some ice cream." They would need to hide this from Aegis... definitely.

"Yes, ice cream would be useful, my system requires some cooling." Thank god the android's sensors did not work well in the steam.

--------

Minato undid his hand from Akihiko's before turning to look into the cove, where Ryoji and Junpei were floating, sporting bloody noses. He heard a sigh come from behind him, "That was awkward." Minato pointed at the two unconscious idiots. "Just leave them. If they can't deal with the heat, it's their fault."

Blue-gray looked up at the older boy, who held out his hand expectantly, "Senpai?" He took the hand with both of his and was swung into an embrace.

A husky whisper fluttered by his ear, "Come on, we'll have the room to ourselves."

A small smile crept across his face, "I knew _something_ was pressing up to me back there."

Lips pressed up against his and he sighed. Best vacation _ever_.

------

Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
